


You Mean Like a....Date?

by elderkevinmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dinner doesn't go as planned, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First date Jitters, Kevin and Connor being adorable and nervous and sweet, Kevin awkwardly asks Connor out on a date, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Shyness, The food is kinda gross, little drabble, mcpriceley, pure fluff, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderkevinmckinley/pseuds/elderkevinmckinley
Summary: After dancing around their feelings for a while, Kevin finally gets up the nerve to ask Connor out on a proper first date.McPriceley fluff / drabble / one shot.





	You Mean Like a....Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kind of sad because work sucks and I've also been very sick with a cold, so wrote this little one shot to cheer myself up. 
> 
> Just a short, fluffy, cliche first date McPriceley fic! <3

“Did you see all the signs about Elder Khali’s restaurant opening up this Friday? It’s gonna be the first real restaurant the village has ever had!” Kevin enthused excitedly to Connor while the pair stood at the kitchen sink, quietly washing dishes together.

Tuesday wasn’t Kevin’s day to do the dishes, but he enjoyed keeping Connor company and on this day in particular, he had something _very_  important he wanted to ask his redheaded friend. Okay, his crush. His sorta-kinda-more-than-a-friend crush.

Kevin had been seeing signs all over the village for the grand opening of Elder Khali’s restaurant and he thought it was the absolute perfect excuse he’d been waiting for to _finally_  ask Connor out on a real date. A proper date. They had been “hanging out” together for a while now, neither one of them quite sure what to do next in order to move their relationship to the next level. Kevin had realized, after several months spent battling with his sexuality, that he was falling hard for Connor and to Hell with the Church and it’s repressive doctrines. He liked Connor—a lot—and was itching to finally make a move.

“It’s so exciting, don’t you think?” Kevin urged on with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I guess, but didn't you hear what he’ll be serving?” Connor replied with a knowing arch of an eyebrow.

“Um, no.” Kevin replied in an unsure voice, worried that all of his grandiose plans to take Connor out to dinner on a proper first date might be foiled. “But it’ll be a real restaurant, how bad could it be?”

Connor shrugged with a sly grin. “That depends. How does fried tarantula sound to you?”

“Ew, gross!” Kevin shuddered in disgust. “Are you serious?”

Connor giggled softly. “Yeah, I overheard him telling Sister Kimbe about the menu. It sounded pretty weird, but I still wanna check it out anyway. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Kevin perked back up at that. “You do?”

The redhead nodded as he dried a glass. “Yeah. I was thinking we all might wanna go together as a group or something. It’ll be fun!”

Kevin’s heart instantly sank at Connor’s words. “Oh.” He paused for a few seconds, this latest development putting a damper on his mood. “Yeah, I guess that could be fun.”

Kevin’s eyes turned sad and Connor could see the wave of disappointment that had washed over his friend’s face.

“Okay, two seconds ago you were practically dying to go and now you look like your puppy just died.” Connor shook his head, confused. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing’s up.” Kevin shrugged, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I just, uh—I just thought maybe we might, um…”

Kevin paused again, suddenly not sure if he wanted to actually go through with this or not. What if they went out together and everything was great for a while but then they broke up? How awkward would  _that_ be? It wasn’t like Kevin had anywhere else to go. Or worse, what if Kevin asked him out on a date but all of his hunches about Connor’s feelings for him were wrong? What if Connor said  _no_?

“Thought we might what?” Connor asked curiously, his brow furrowing with concern.

“I just thought we might, um...” Kevin stammered, awkwardly fumbling over his words, Connor now looking even more curious. The redhead set down the glass that he was drying so all of his attention could be focused on Kevin.

Kevin shook his head with a sigh. “Never mind, it’s stupid. Just forget I said anything.”

Connor laughed and shook his head. “No, now you  _have_  to tell me. What is it that’s gotten you so upset?” He prodded, resting a gentle hand on Kevin’s shoulder, sending a slight shiver down Kevin’s spine. “Was it the fried tarantula thing? Because I’m sure they’ll have other food to choose from.”

Kevin let out a pained laugh and shook his head. “No, no. I just thought maybe you might want to, um…I thought maybe you might want to go with me? To dinner at the restaurant, I mean.”

“With you?” Connor asked, his voice suddenly higher pitched.

“Yeah, uh, with—with me.” Kevin stammered.

“You mean just us?” Connor asked softly in a hopeful voice. He prayed silently that the answer would be yes. He just hoped Kevin couldn’t see the blatant excitement and fear and happiness threatening to burst out of his pores.  _Calm the heck down_ , he told himself in a chiding voice.  _He probably doesn’t mean it like that at all._

A small smile crept up on Kevin’s face. “Yeah, I was thinking it could just be us.”

An excited gasp escaped Connor’s lips as a giant grin yearned to overtake his face. “Do you mean like a…” He took a pause to swallow hard, his throat suddenly parched and his cheeks hot. “Like a…date?”

“Um, well yeah, that’s sort of what I was going for.” Kevin blushed a rosy pink and shook his head. “But if you don’t want to, I under—“

“Yes!” Connor cut him off with a giant grin. “I want to! I—I definitely want to go on a date. With you. Alone. Just us.”

Connor blushed hotly as he darted his eyes back to the rest of the glasses that needed drying.  _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ He couldn’t believe it. He was going out on a date with _Kevin_. He just hoped the other boy couldn’t hear how hard and fast his heart was beating, each pump practically lurching out of his chest.

A wave of relief washed over Kevin as he nodded, beaming. “Good. It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date!” Connor exclaimed excitedly before silently cursing himself for sounding way too overeager, but he couldn’t help it. He was going out on a date with  _Kevin Price_.

 

* * *

 

Friday night finally rolled around and as it turned out for Kevin,  _asking_  Connor out on the date was the easy part. Getting ready for the date was an entirely different story.

“Alright, what do you think of this one?” Kevin asked, twirling around in front of Arnold, showing off his outfit. This was the ninth outfit he’d tried on that evening while attempting to get ready for his first date with Connor. His first date  _ever_ , really. And it was taking much longer than it should have—but he just couldn’t make up his mind.

“You look awesome!” Arnold complimented his friend for the ninth time that evening. “This is  _definitely_  the one.”

“You’ve said that about literally every single thing I’ve tried on.” Kevin complained flatly. “Be honest, Arnold. This is important.”

“But it’s true!” Arnold defended with excitement. “I’m really starting to think it’s just impossible for you to look bad in anything, Kev. Like, you could totally just show up in a garbage bag and Connor would still drool when he saw you.”

“I think I’ll stick with actual clothes, thanks.” Kevin sighed. This was all so hard. “Which outfit would you say looked the ‘awesome-est’?”

“Definitely this one. The purple really brings out your eyes.” Arnold said in a dreamy voice.

Kevin snorted. “Are you sure _you_  wouldn’t rather be going on a date with me?”

Arnold shrugged. “Too late, I already have Naba.”

“It was a joke, genius—“, Kevin started, but was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

“Kevin?” He heard Connor call softly from the other side of the door. “You almost ready to go? You’ve been in there for a really long time now.”

Kevin called back. “Yeah, just, uh, five more minutes!” He could have sworn he heard Connor giggling quietly from the other side of the door as he walked away.

“Dude, you look fine. Just go and have fun.” Arnold advised. “And uh, if you need the room later tonight for, um, for a little post-date  _ya know_ …just let me know and I’ll go sleep on the couch or something.”

Kevin blushed hotly and shook his head in bewilderment. “Gosh,  _no_! It’s only our first date, Arnold! I’m not gonna ‘need the room’!”

“You never know!” Arnold squealed. “You might get lucky.”

Kevin blushed with embarrassment at Arnold alluding to him having sex with Connor and decided that now would be a very good time to leave—after all, Connor had been out there waiting for him for over an hour.

“Did you plan anything for after dinner?” Arnold asked as Kevin laced up his fancy black shoes.

A worried look came over Kevin’s face as he shook his head. “No, I hadn’t really thought about it. Should I?”

Arnold shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, if you want the date to last longer, but there’s not too much to do around here. I take Naba down to the lake sometimes. Or you could always just come home and watch a movie and, uh,  _cuddle_.” Arnold wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. “Ya know… _cuddle_.”

“That’s really creepy, Arnold.” Kevin chided his friend, who was still wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ll think of something.”

Connor’s eyes widened a bit when he saw Kevin finally emerge from the bedroom. The brunette boy looked positively handsome in his dark purple button down shirt and black blazer. His hair was styled a bit more than usual and he had his expensive Sunday shoes on.

“Oh, wow.” Connor murmured to himself, his body suddenly feeling all warm and tingly.

Kevin’s face was full of worry and trepidation as he was, in truth, quite nervous. “Do I look okay? Am I overdressed?”

Connor swallowed hard to try and compose himself and shook his head. “No, you look amazing, Kevin. Very…dapper.”

“Dapper?” Kevin asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Handsome. I mean…handsome.” Connor stammered, a shy blush popping up on his face. ‘ _Dapper’? Who says that?! Get a grip._

“So do you.” Kevin complimented his date, taking in the sight of the adorable redhead’s dark blue jeans and maroon top, which looked like it was a very soft material. “I mean, you look handsome too.”

As the pair of ex-Mormons awkwardly exchanged smiles and walked out the door, Arnold had to stifle a laugh, shaking his head behind them.

 

* * *

  

By the time the boys finally got to the restaurant, it was packed. Everyone from the village had apparently showed up for the grand opening and there was even to be a small acoustic guitar show for the opening celebration. Kevin had made sure to make reservations beforehand, but he was still a little skeptical since he saw Elder Khali take down their reservation details on a napkin.

But when they got there, they were seated right away next to the small, makeshift stage area where the guitar show was to take place. The décor was pretty decent, all things considered. It was unbearably hot in the place though and both boys had begun to perspire a bit from both lack of air conditioning and nervousness.

“This is so nice, Kevin!” Connor gushed, looking around at all the people excitedly talking and eating before picking up the menu. “Let’s see, what do they have?”

“Well, you weren’t kidding about the fried tarantula. It’s right there under the specials.” Kevin offered, his face paling upon reading some of the more ‘interesting’ dishes on the menu. “Oh, but look, here’s some kind of spicy chicken thing. That could be good!”

Connor nodded, looking through the menu a bit longer. The chicken was really the only thing that looked even remotely appetizing. “So, two chickens then?”

“Two chickens.” Kevin agreed, putting the menu down and gazing across the table at his date. “Thanks again for coming with me. I’ve, um, I’ve kind of been wanting to ask you out for a while now.” He confessed, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. “I just wasn’t sure how.” He then shook his head. “Gosh, do I sound stupid. What I meant was—“

Connor shook his head, grinning as he felt his heart flutter a bit. “You don’t sound stupid at all and you don’t have to thank me, silly. I’ve actually been hoping you’d ask me out.” He bit his lip shyly and cocked his head to the side. “For a while now. What took you so long?”

Kevin opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Elder Khali coming over to say hello and take their order.

“Hello, white boys!” He greeted them gingerly.

“Hello, Elder.” Connor smiled politely. “Um, I thought Elder Cunningham asked you not to call us that anymore?”

Elder Khali shrugged. “Old habit. Anyway, what can I get for you two this fine evening? We have a delicious palm wine to start if you’re interested. It’s pretty strong though, so be warned!”

Kevin glanced at Connor who shrugged with a blush. “Uh, okay, I guess we’ll try it.”

“Okay and how about for your main course?” Khali asked happily, pulling out a notepad. “We have a delicious special tonight called the Khali Special, highly recommended.”

“Um, thanks, but we’ll actually have two spicy chickens, please.” Kevin ordered with a polite smile and handed the menu back to the man. “Thank you.”

“I’m so sorry, boys, but we are actually out of the spicy chicken. Can I interest you in two Khali Specials?” Elder Khali offered optimistically. “I can even offer a ten percent discount!”

Kevin’s nose wrinkled. “What, uh, what exactly is in the Khali Special?”

“Hmmm, well, if I tell you, I don’t think you’ll want it. But I can guarantee it will tickle your taste buds!” The older man urged. “Come on, white boys, live a little!”

Kevin shook his head with a scowl. “I don’t think so. Can we please see the menu again?”

Elder Khali fiddled with his notepad awkwardly for a moment before sighing. “I am so sorry, boys, but we actually  _only_ have the Khali Special.”

“Uhh…okay?” Kevin stammered in confusion, looking apologetically over at Connor. “Two Khali Specials then, I guess.”

“Excellent choice! Really goes well with the palm wine. Two Khali Specials coming right up!” The man exclaimed before running off.

Kevin’s heart sank as he glanced back at Connor. Their date was definitely not starting off the way he’d hoped. “I’m so sorry about this, Con. I’ll understand if you wanna just duck outta here. Who knows what’s in that ‘Khali Special’.”

Connor’s lips curled up into a small smile as he leaned in across the table to take Kevin’s hands into his. “You’re so silly sometimes. I’m here with you, Kevin. That’s all I really care about. So what if the food is weird?”

A warm blush crept onto Kevin’s cheeks. “Really? Okay, maybe it won’t be so bad.”

Elder Khali completely forgot about their palm wine, but finally brought the food out after forty minutes of waiting. Kevin and Connor filled the gap of time with shy laughter and nervous hand-holding, but both were thankful when the food finally arrived. It had been getting awfully hot and sticky in the restaurant, with all the ovens on and no air conditioning, and Kevin had completely soaked through the armpits and neck of his shirt.

“Here you go, boys. Eat up!” Khali offered happily before quickly bolting away.

Connor’s face scrunched up instantly at the horrid smell the bowl of food was producing. It didn’t look very appetizing either as there were strange pieces of… _something_ …sticking up out of a brownish-gray broth. “What…what  _is_ it?”

Kevin’s stomach turned slightly sour at the smell. “I don’t think I wanna know.” He paused for a moment, wrinkling his nose. “Sure you don’t wanna duck out  _now_?”

Connor chuckled at Kevin’s quip. “No, no, don’t be silly. I’ll go first.” He readied a spoonful of the mystery meal in front of his mouth, his face paling at the smell.

“You really don’t have to, Con. It’s okay.” Kevin admitted with blushed cheeks. This really wasn’t turning out to be the romantic dinner he’d hoped for. “You don’t have to eat it if it’s gross.”

“No, I want to! I’m actually kinda getting used to the smell.” Connor took in a deep breath and quickly shoved the bite of food into his mouth. Within a moment though, he started involuntarily heaving, his body’s reflexes not wanting to swallow anything that tasted or smelled so foul, but he somehow managed to keep it from expelling out of his mouth. After a couple of seconds though, his face had turned positively green. Without warning, the contents of Connor’s mouth were suddenly spewed all over the table, much to the horror of Connor, Kevin, and everyone else seated near them.

Connor instantly blushed a bright red and looked around at all of the staring faces, embarrassed. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I just did that. I—I can’t believe that just happened. I’m s—sorry, Kevin. I’m  _so_ sorry…” He trailed off for a moment, not sure how to make it better. “I ruined our date, didn’t I? Gosh, I’m so stupid.”

“No, of course not. It’s okay.” Kevin managed to choke out, reaching out to take Connor’s hand. “ _I’m_  the one who should be sorry, this was all my idea. Let’s just get out of here.”

Connor shook his head, now frantically trying to wipe up the spillage on the table with his napkin. “No! Let’s give it another try. Maybe the second bite won’t be so bad.”

Kevin felt the prickle of tears form behind his eyes. “I don’t think it works that way, Con. Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

Connor’s heart sank as the brunette stood up to put his blazer back on (not that he would need it in this stifling heat, but at least it would hide his sweat stains), but was halted by a large man walking out onto the makeshift stage with a microphone.

“Okay, people, it is time for the big show! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the sounds of the Aboye Brothers Band!” He exclaimed into the mic and welcomed the band out on stage.

Kevin turned back around to face Connor, only to see the redhead looking positively shaken up from the sudden expulsion of his dinner.

Connor met Kevin’s gaze and attempted to compose himself. “Look, they’re gonna play some music! Come on, let’s stay for the show at least, okay? It’ll be fun!” The redhead insisted with a hopeful smile, trying to hold back tears.

Kevin sighed and sat back down, turning his chair around so he could see the stage better. “Fine.”

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two as they solemnly watched the band perform. The music wasn’t horrible, but Kevin’s mood had already plummeted from the failure that was dinner. All he wanted to do was take Connor out on a nice, romantic first date. He hadn’t expected much, just an edible dinner and maybe some hand holding. And if it  _really_ went well, he was hoping he might even have the courage to kiss him. But after bringing Connor to this horrible place and feeding him food that made him puke, he wasn’t so sure a kiss would be in the cards tonight.

After the first two songs concluded, Kevin was about to suggest they go home when the band began playing a slow song. A few of the couples were getting up to dance near the stage and Kevin’s heart perked back up at the idea. Maybe he could salvage their date after all with a nice slow dance. He looked nervously back at Connor, who still seemed a bit frazzled from the incident earlier.

“Hey, do you want to, maybe, um—“, Kevin stammered awkwardly, looking over towards the dancing couples, then back over to Connor. “I mean I totally understand if you don’t want to, after what happened, but if you want to, we could, uh—.” Kevin stumbled over his words, but the redhead caught on quickly.

Connor’s lips curled up into a soft smile as he reached out and took Kevin’s hand, leading him over to the makeshift dance floor. He snaked an arm around Kevin’s waist, clasping their two free hands together. Slowly, Connor began leading them around the dance floor, moving them back and forth, side to side. He was an excellent dancer, having taken years of lessons as kid, but it was all too clear that Kevin hadn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Kevin apologized sheepishly as he continued to trip over Connor’s feet. “I keep stepping on your feet. I really can’t do anything right tonight. Do you wanna stop?”

The redhead giggled in response and continued to lead Kevin around the dance floor. “No, it’s okay, I’ll lead. You need to relax though, you’re  _so_  stiff.” He ran a nervous hand up and down Kevin’s back to try and comfort him. “Loosen up a little. I got you.”

Kevin took in a deep breath to try and relax. He enjoyed being so close to Connor, he really did, but the constant worry about the actual dancing part was giving him anxiety. His movements were so clunky and off-beat that Connor had to lead him.

“I suck at this.” Kevin lamented sadly a few moments later after stepping on Connor’s foot yet again.

“No, you don’t.” Connor assured him softly. “You know…I’ve never, um—I’ve never danced with anyone like this before. And certainly never with a boy.” He admitted shyly. “It’s really nice.”

“Me neither.” Kevin admitted sheepishly. “I mean,  _clearly_.” He teased himself with a self-deprecating smile.

Connor giggled and leaned in to rest his head onto Kevin’s shoulder, his lips nearly grazing the skin of Kevin’s neck as he did so. The brunette could now feel Connor’s warm breath tickling the skin of his neck, causing his heart to skip a beat and a surge of electricity to run down his spine—his spine, his arms, his legs—everywhere. He swallowed hard and pulled Connor in closer, both boys’ movements slowing down a bit now to the point where they were really just slightly swaying to the slow rhythm of the music, holding one another close. It was nice, being so close to one another, and it was certainly easier for Kevin than having to worry about tripping over Connor’s feet.

The song ended all too soon though and once again loud, upbeat music filled the small room.

“Wanna get out of here now?” Kevin asked softly as his dance partner lifted his head out of the nook between Kevin’s neck and shoulder. “I don’t mean our date has to end or anything, I just mean, wanna get out of  _here_?”

Connor nodded, a bemused look in his eyes. “Yeah, I think I’ve had my fill of Elder Khali’s for one evening.”

 

* * *

 

Kevin held Connor’s hand as they strolled lazily back to the mission house. The brunette had wracked his brain earlier, trying desperately to think of something else they could do together to prolong their date, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything. Arnold had mentioned that he sometimes brought Naba down to the lake, but he wasn’t sure that would be a good idea this late at night. The village had gotten a lot safer since most of the villagers had joined the new church, however it still wasn’t advisable to be wandering around aimlessly at night.

“I’m really sorry again about dinner.” Kevin apologized for the fifth time on their walk home. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you. And I’ll fix you something to eat when we get back to the house, okay? You must be starving.”

Connor laughed. “Kevin, stop apologizing! If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I’m the one who made a… _scene_. God, I still can’t believe I did that.”

Kevin chuckled with a teasing shrug. “I thought it was kinda funny actually.”

“Funny?!” Connor asked incredulously and slapped Kevin playfully in the arm. “It was rude and embarrassing and I’ll probably never be able to show my face in there again.”

They were quiet for a few moments as they neared the house. “Well, even if dinner was a bust, I’m still happy I got to dance with you.” Kevin spoke softly as they walked up the steps to the mission house. The house was dark and quiet with most of the other Elders asleep in their rooms. “Even if I did keep stepping on your feet.”

After entering the kitchen, Kevin opened up the fridge to survey what they had to work with for dinner, since by now the two boys’ stomachs were rumbling in hunger. All they had in stock was peanut butter, bread, jelly, some spaghetti, and a tad bit of cereal.

“Peanut butter and jelly okay?” Kevin asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. “It’s literally all we have.”

“Peanut butter and jelly sounds  _amazing_  right now.” Connor replied happily as he got the plates down out of the cabinet.

As they each made their own little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in quiet contemplation, Kevin let out a mournful sigh. “I’m sorry, this totally sucks. I  _really_  wanted to take you out for a nice dinner tonight. And instead we’re home eating a freakin’  _kid’s meal_  on paper plates.”

“No, I had a lot of fun, really!” Connor replied optimistically and gave Kevin a tender pat on his arm. “And I actually  _love_  peanut butter and jelly, okay? That’s why we always have it in the house.” As if to prove his point, he took a big spoonful of peanut butter out of the jar and ate it up with a big grin. “See?”

“I know, I know. But I just wanted our first date to be  _really_ special, that’s all—a night you’d remember for a long time. But instead I fed you God-knows-what at that  _horrible_  restaurant and stepped on your feet while we danced and I just feel like such a loser, like I let you down or something.” Kevin lamented with a head shake. “I just really thought we’d have a romantic dinner together, maybe even have a little wine or something, then we’d come home and maybe snuggle on the couch or—or maybe not? I don’t know. I was thinking I might even, um, kiss you maybe? I don’t even know, but now it’s all ruined and I just feel so stup—“

Before Kevin could even finish the rest of his frenetic, run-on apology, he suddenly felt Connor’s lips pressed gently into his own. Kevin stood frozen in shock for a few moments, his hands in mid-air, before finally succumbing to the heat of the moment and melting into the kiss. He shakily placed one hand on Connor’s waist and cupped the redhead’s cheek with the other, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. Connor’s lips felt incredibly warm and  _soft_ against his own and Kevin could even taste the lingering flavor of peanut butter on the other boy’s lips. It tasted sweet and delicious and absolutely heavenly.

Connor pulled back first after a few moments and just grinned dopily at Kevin, lost in the haze of their first kiss. He had left a smudge of peanut butter on Kevin’s lip.

“Oops, you have some right…here.” Connor giggled shyly and reached out to wipe the rogue glob of peanut butter off of Kevin’s lips with his finger. “There, that’s better.”

Their first kiss had left Kevin completely and utterly dumbfounded. He kept opening his mouth as if to speak, but found he could no longer remember how to formulate words into sentences. All he knew how to think about were Connor’s lips and how they felt so unbelievably soft and gentle against his own. He was certain now that he  _definitely_  liked kissing. He honestly wasn’t sure how he was going to feel about it, the exchange of mouths and saliva and all. But, there was no doubt in his mind now. Kissing Connor on the lips felt absolutely incredible, mesmerizing even. He’d never been kissed before in his entire life, not like  _that_  at least, and all he could think about was doing it again. And again and again.

“Wow.” Kevin finally exhaled breathlessly after a few moments of post-kiss delirium, having once again remembered how to speak words. “I definitely want to do that again, okay?”

A soft chuckle escaped Connor’s lips, a soft, rosy blush once again adorning his cheeks as he nodded. “See, you didn’t ruin anything, silly. Not even a little bit. You’re so hard on yourself.”

“I can be…really stupid sometimes.” Kevin admitted, biting his bottom lip. “I hope that’s okay.”

Connor nodded, beaming, and the two boys just gazed at once another for a moment longer until Connor finally picked up his sandwich. “Wanna go in the living room and eat our sandwiches? We can watch a movie or something and maybe, um, cuddle? If you want to, that is.”

“That sounds…amazing.” Kevin grinned and followed Connor out into the living room, where they happily finished their sandwiches, cuddled together—occasionally giving each other soft, lazy kisses, much to Kevin’s delight—and watched the Little Mermaid on DVD. It was the perfect ending to the first of many more amazing dates to come.


End file.
